


don't quote the Wikipedia page

by PolzkaDotz



Series: The Mediator AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nomad Steve Rogers, Social Media, the mediator au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolzkaDotz/pseuds/PolzkaDotz
Summary: Bucky Barnes is Steve Rogers' (most commonly known as Nomad) boyfriend, but sometimes he kind of wishes he just... wasn't.orBucky and Steve can see ghosts, one of the ghosts is a fan of Bucky, mischief happens and Bucky fucks it up royally for the entire world to see. Typical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look... this was not what I wanted to post originally. I wrote 26k and then put it aside to write this and never went back oops. I'm gonna make this a series so that I can come back here and post thosd 26k without worrying about the deadline, deal? deal.  
> Also this is my very fist bang. Bear with me.  
> I'd like to thank both mods for their wonderful organization, but also a special thanks for Dresden. Daddy, this one's for you.

    You know, Bucky Barnes considers himself a good boyfriend, objectively. He is yet to forget any special dates in their relationship, be it anniversaries or actual events that they are invited for. He's generally kind, offers emotional support and is very lenient about all the shit that Steve likes to pull up. Sometimes, he even goes all out and takes Steve out for romantic dates—a brave thing to do indeed, considering how famous his boyfriend is and how dangerous it is to show that he might be a weak spot for a guy who's part of a group of superheroes.

Their friends look at their relationship and tell them how healthy and _good_ they are for each other. Strangers are always telling Bucky and Steve, together or individually, how they make an _awesome_ couple (although they never call him Steve. Few people call Steve by his name because few people know it). This is the longest relationship Bucky has ever had, and honestly? He thinks he’s one hell of a fucking catch.

    Now, Bucky is aware that not every superhero goes about dating like Steve Rogers does—which in the end means basically that not every superhero is a little shit who jumps at any fucking opportunity to annoy the shit out of their partners. At least _some_ superpeople in their group are decent. Some are worse, obviously, but Bucky has no envy for the people who put up with them. Mostly just a mix of pity with admiration.

    What matters is that that’s the reason why Bucky was on the ground on top of the famous superhero Nomad, a.k.a. his boyfriend, trying to wrestle a phone device from the asshole’s hands. Because he's a _good boyfriend,_ with a _sensible amount of common sense._

    Unfortunately, Bucky was not the person in this relationship with super strength, so the cretin got the phone after Bucky moved to avoid being kneed on the balls. Steve even had the guts to yell, “Aha!”

    So Bucky is forced to watch in consternation as Steve Rogers rolls away clutching the phone to his chest protectively, and he couldn't help himself but imagining the bullshit he was gonna have to put up from other superpeople as a consequence of this failure. The asshole ones, at least. His living relatives, too, and those friends who only occasionally message him. Maybe even some gossip sites, if he's unlucky enough.

    His imagination tells him he might stumble upon “Wikipedia Page of Famous Singer and Writer Bucky Barnes Is Trolled — And It's Hilarious!”

    His sister would _definitely_ send him a link titled “Trouble In Paradise? — Someone Edited Bucky Barnes’ Wikipedia Page, And It Came From The Avengers Tower!”

    Bucky could try and imagine worse things, but he honestly didn't want to make himself suffer. So he just watches silently as Steve Rogers fled the scene, locking himself in the bathroom from the sounds of it so he could edit the page probably with the help of JARVIS.

    Bucky fell on his back on the ground and sighed to the ceiling. All that time, he kept a mantra repeating on his head:

“ _Fuck ghosts. Fuck Mediation. Fuck_ Greg.”

 

***

 

    Without a shadow of a doubt, it was really all Greg's fault. If the little shit hadn't died so conveniently with an unfinished business that spoke with a golden tongue to Steve's mischievous heart, none of Bucky’s future suffering would ever happen.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon when the ghost of Gregory Spear appeared on Bucky and Steve's living room in the Avengers Tower. They usually didn't spend weekends in Manhattan, but Steve was in the middle of assembling a team for a Very Important And Secretive Mission, so the commute back to Brooklyn wasn't really worth it since he had to be near if something went to shit. Steve was also going to oversee the mission as it happened, and that demanded more tech than they had in their apartment.

Also, Bucky didn't feel like sleeping alone, so… yeah, he had no shame whatsoever.

Greg appeared right at the moment that they were finally completely relaxed though, Steve's head a comforting weigh on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky should've known that was the first fucking clue to how much of a nuisance the guy was gonna be.

    Steve was, for some unknown reason, blasting as loud as possible a science video all about The Spanish Flu with his phone when the ghost appeared right behind Bucky. He was only able to notice them because Bucky had spread himself in the couch and was looking upside down at the wall at his back. The ghost immediately _squealed_ after recognizing a wide-eyed _,_ surprised Bucky _,_ without a hint of shame in the sound that left its incorporeal body.

    “ _BUCKY BARNES!!_ ”

    Bucky’s heart and his calm flew high with the shriek, and Steve jumped to a sitting position so quickly that Bucky felt sympathetic towards his neck, but both of them turned to look at the dead person suddenly there. The ghost continued to have their freak out over meeting Bucky Barnes—or, as the ghost called him, “the writer who also sung with the voice of a siren, that must have infected his writing with his charming powers, because HE OBVIOUSLY HAD THOSE”.

    Bucky assumed it was about him obviously having superpowers, but it also was exceptionally hard to follow the excited ghost’s logic, especially when they turned to him and yelled, “THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER TO CHOKE TO DEATH!”

    Steve looked at Bucky and both of them blinked hard at each other. This was… unusual, but a… good?? change from how the usual dead person behaved in front of Bucky. Most of them didn't recognize Bucky, or Steve, which was not that surprising, but this was… something else. At least he doubted that Greg would throw a fit over being dead and break their apartment (or their bones). That was nice.

    “I… assume you're a fan.” Bucky said, raising one single eyebrow slightly.

    “Hell yeah I am!” The ghost said, jumping up and down. “I'm the president of one of the biggest Tumblr accounts inside your fanbase, I have multiple fan accounts on Twitter not just for you but for your characters too, an Instagram account that posts quotes from your books and I just want to tell you how much I _love everything you have ever released_ , oh my god, I'm such a HUGE FAN!”

    Bucky was not going to lie: the unabashed excitement over meeting him was almost endearing, although obviously a little bit grating on Steve's advanced hearing if his grimaces were anything to go by. However, even though he was wincing in pain, Steve made sure to grin wide at Bucky. What a sap, really.

    Bucky had to concentrate on the probable job ahead, though.

    “OK,” Bucky said, internally shaking himself so that he'd pay attention. “You said you choked to death, correct, uh…”

    “Greg! My name is Greg. Gregory Spear. ”

    “Right, Greg.” Bucky watched as Greg danced on one place and released a big sigh with a wide grin, seemingly over the moon from hearing his name come out of Bucky’s mouth. “So you just died? I mean, did you die right now and came here?”

    Greg stopped dancing, and made a thoughtful face. Steve helpfully showed him his phone screen so that Greg could check the time and day. After a few seconds, he said, “I guess so. I just remember choking on my food sitting at my favorite table in a humble dining place and I thought I had just passed out, but… I guess not.”

    “Yeah, probably not.” Bucky said, with a soft voice that tried to match the questionable humor in Greg's voice. “Are you… OK with that?”

    “With dying?” Greg asked, and quickly shrugged like the clarification didn't matter. “Sure. I'm meeting my idol. I don't have depression anymore, probably because I don't have a _brain_ . My hallucinations stopped. Everything is fucking _fantastic_ right now.”

    Bucky tried to repress a grimace and knew he only half succeeded. Whilst he wasn't exactly comfortable being anyone's idol, it was nice to know that the probability of Greg starting to throw a tantrum was relatively small.

    The other items on his lists were maybe not that good enough reasons for Greg to be so chill about it all, but… there wasn't a lot that Bucky could offer. He couldn't exactly encourage Greg to talk to a therapist, because there was a big chance that few mental health professionals would hear him at all. Also some of his problems were not solvable anymore, because of being dead and everything.

    Greg was technically right, too. He was dead and didn't have a brain anymore. Now he was merely someone else's hallucination, or at least some people might think about it like that. Bucky knew what he was, though.

    “If you say so, I believe you.” Bucky told him, which made Greg smile so hard Bucky thought it must've hurt, but… ghosts. No concept of pain. “However, you did come here, so you are not completely fine with everything.”

    “What do you mean?” Greg frowned.

    “Well, you see, we are Mediators and—”

    “We?” Greg interrupted, and then finally let his gaze investigate the environment, apparently noticing just now that they were not alone. “ _Oh my god,_ are you the Nomad?”

    It was Steve's turn to try and hide a grimace. He was better than Bucky though, so he doubted that Greg noticed that he'd made Steve uncomfortable.

    “Yes, I'm Nomad.” Steve said, getting up from his place on the ground to sit next to Bucky on the sofa. “You can drop the ‘the’ before Nomad, though. Please.”

    Greg squealed once again, but much more quieter than he did for Bucky. “It's nice to meet you, sir, but may I ask why the fuck you hide your face under a mask _and_ a beard? You should  consider shaving. You must be _gorgeous_ under that mane, Jesus fucking Christ, the world needs to see you.”

    Steve opened his mouth and then closed it quickly, looking at the ground and then fidgeting in his place. Bucky in turn kept himself quiet for a couple of seconds, watching his boyfriend squirm at being complimented.

    He knew that, although Greg had a small amount of people to whom he would've been able to tell any secrets, Steve was not going to give a straight and truthful answer that explained the mask or the beard. Greg could be totally harmless with the knowledge, or he could run his mouth and get them in a load of problems.

    (Bucky was probably the one who'd get in trouble. Maybe it'd be a kidnapping with a side of torture or something like it to force him to use his power for evil.)

    So Bucky, feeling merciful, came to Steve's rescue. “Are you kidding me? It would not be fair to the bad guys. They wouldn't be able to fight and potentially hurt this work of art. Nomad needs to hide his face because he's noble and likes to give everyone a fair chance in his battles.”

    Greg thought that over and then nodded at Bucky solenely, but his expression would've been more suited if Bucky had just said something revolutionary instead of just straight up bullshit.

    Bucky was not going to feel bad about using his influence over Greg to possibly save their skin though. It wasn't vital for Greg to know how Steve Rogers’ body got blown up but was also somehow still around and kicking (usually butts. And usually the butts of evil people). It was also not vital for him to know that Steve used the mask and the beard to hide that he was Steve, and the world thought he was dead.

    “As I was saying,” Bucky rearranges himself on the sofa, ready to put all his energy on distraction. “We are Mediators. Our job is to help those who died complete their unfinished business here, so that they can go on to whatever after death place they need to go.”

    Steve at his side nodded earnestly, and Greg had his eyes wide with admiration. “Whoa. That's cool. Is that why you struggled with your mental health when you were younger?”

He was looking at Bucky, who nodded at him.

Greg raised his eyebrows and Bucky thought back to his “hallucinations” comment. Greg did not kept interrogating him about that, though. He looked pensive for a moment, and then said, “So does it mean that you are both going to help me?”

    “We'll try.” Steve said reassuringly.

    Greg looked from Bucky to Steve over and over again for a few seconds before releasing a breath he didn't need but was holding anyways.

    “I don't really know what that business is,” Greg said, seemingly embarrassed.

    “That's OK, some people don't come to us with a solid answer.” Bucky looked at Greg thoughtfully, who in turn seemed a step away from starting to chomp down on his nails with nervousness.

    “Would it be helpful if I told you what other people have come to us for?” Steve offered.

    “I… don't know?” Greg stammered, and Bucky didn't like to see him this anxious. Things might start to float around if he didn't get a hold of his nerves. Few things were more dangerous than a moody ghost. “It might?”

    “OK then.” said Steve and started blabbering about all the ghosts he'd been around to also deal with.

    Bucky didn't add anything and just let Steve's calming voice wash both of them, keeping an eye on Greg in case his nerves got the best of him. However, as Greg listened to Steve, he calmed down and nodded in all the right places. Greg obviously wasn't paying attention, just being lulled to tranquility by Steve's voice whilst he lost himself in thoughts. Bucky looked fiercely at Steve for a second, immensely proud that he got to mediate _his_ ghost years ago. Steve also hadn't known what he had left undone here after his body was discovered, and to this day they still hadn't figured it out.

    Steve was not complaining about his second chance at living, however. Even though he had a world of reasons to not want it, Steve was… not grateful, but also not _un_ grateful that Bucky risked his life and brain cells for him. They were both working out their issues with therapy, but mostly they were all right.

So Bucky never felt any need to complain either.

Greg suddenly raised his head and looked at Bucky. “I know what I want.”

Steve faltered in the middle of his sentence. He looked at Bucky, and both of them said “What?” at the same time.

Greg smirked, and crossed his arms in the most self-satisfied pose Bucky had ever seen. “I always thought that your Wikipedia page was the blandest thing ever in this world.”

Bucky felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach, and he knew things were about to take a turn for the shitty.

“My page, or Bucky’s?” Steve asked with a confused expression.

“Bucky’s.” Greg answered, rolling his eyes at Bucky’s indignant “Excuse me!”. “You’re a cool dude, but you just… jump around and punch stuff. Bucky is talented and _famous,_ but his page is really boring”

Steve looked like he was gonna defend himself for a full ten seconds, but then he just subsided with a resigned look. Bucky in the other hand was still feeling a bit insulted. He kept his life _very private,_ fuck you _very_ much. His page was like that for a reason.

“So what are you saying?” Bucky asked hesitantly, although he wanted to be outrageously angry. “You want more personal shit on my Wikipedia page?”

“Not really,” Greg said, his smirk back in place. “I was gonna troll your page later today, actually.”

Steve perked up in his place, eyes glinting to show that the mischief monster that lived inside him was awake and alive once more. Bucky tried to ask for more explanations or to try to convince him to think of something else, _anything else_ , but he didn't really have time.

Greg didn't stay around to see Steve and Bucky battling for the phone. He’d disappeared with an evil cackle at the same moment that Bucky had jumped on top of Steve, throwing both of them hard on the ground and wrestling for Steve's phone.

Now Bucky was lying there, unvictorious. He felt a bit pathetic, but his brain was more worried about creating catastrophic scenarios than trying to find where his dignity went again. Bucky knew Steve Rogers well enough to fear the next few… hopefully hours, but probably days. His career was on the brink of getting a lot of exposure—for something that he never had to deal with, and he _never_ wanted to. Trolls (although Bucky disapproved of calling them that, because of the dehumanization of the person being nasty and the creation of a… label for them to identify themselves with, sort of) almost never tried to interact with Bucky, and his fans were the most kind and supportive in the world.

Well, not all of them, obviously. Greg was definitely the bad apple in the midst of them all.

It was whilst he was lying there pretending that he was not pouting and maybe sulking that he had a great idea:

Yes, Greg wanted Bucky’s Wikipedia page to be messed with. But just because no one asked Bucky to return the favor it didn’t mean that he _couldn’t._ It sure as hell wasn’t illegal.

And well… Captain America’s page had too much visibility already and it wouldn't be funny to mess with it.

But Nomad’s… Bucky got up, hiding his smirk when he started to search for his laptop. It was time to give Nomad’s page a little bit of love.

 

***

 

It took a while for Steve to get out of the bathroom. Even though Bucky kept distractedly nagging JARVIS to give him an update on Steve's progress (and being gently rejected), he was putting more effort into wrecking Nomad’s Wikipedia page than paying attention to Steve's return.

Which is the reason Steve was able to surprise Bucky with his sudden apparition, since Bucky was busy typing furiously in his laptop. Bucky looked up long enough to see Steve with a satisfied face, but he shushed him when Steve opened his mouth. Bucky made a hand gesture to indicate that he needed a minute and Steve just huffed in acquiescence. He finished typing the last few words, screenshotted the preview thing they had there in case something went wrong, and published his edits.

Steve was still very pleased with himself, and obviously curious about what Bucky was doing, but Bucky would not give him the added satisfaction of being the first one to speak. Steve seemed to notice that, and Bucky also knew that Steve noticed how Bucky was nervously wringing his fingers over the keyboard of his laptop.

Steve didn't look worried though. Bucky wanted to laugh malefically at his boyfriend's sweet expression.

“I think you’ll be happy to know that Greg has moved on.” Steve informed him.

“Oh, so he approved the cruel changes you did to my page?”

“Yes, he did.” Steve's smile was enigmatic. “Who said my changes were cruel though?”

“Your ‘I just ate a canary’ face.”

“I would _never_ eat a canary, they don't have enough meat in them.”

“Steve…” Bucky huffed in exasperation.

“Seriously though,” Steve insisted. “My changes were not cruel. Greg found them cute, actually.”

Bucky’s phone vibrated in his pocket. And then it vibrated again. And then two consecutive times, one real close to the other.

This… didn't felt like victory for Bucky anymore, for some reason. He was feeling rather dreadful.

“What do you mean.” Bucky asked in a dead voice that _did not_ betray his trepidating, racing heart, but he also didn't wait for Steve's reply. Bucky woke up his laptop, ignored his notifications and searched for his own Wikipedia page.

As Bucky was reading, still ignoring all of his social medias blowing up at once, Steve’s phone started to vibrate too. Bucky only took his eyes from his screen once to look at Steve, and he didn’t dare to do it again. Steve was frowning at his phone, not his I’m Confused frown or his I’m Angry frown. It was the Sad frown, fuck, Bucky put the sad frown in Steve's face, _shit._

“Uhhhh… Bucky…”

Bucky gulped and looked up. “Yes, my love?”

“What the fuck is this?”

“Listen, Stevie…” Bucky paused to see if Steve's favorite nickname would soften his stony expression, but there were no visible changes. Fuck. Bucky had fucked up big time. “When Gregory said he wanted to mess with my Wikipedia page before he died, I never thought it would be like… _this._ ”

Steve glared at Bucky for three seconds and then went back to scrolling at his screen. He silently re-read something on his page that made him scowl harder and Bucky’s stomach dropped.

“I'm…” Steve paused, and Bucky completed his sentence in his head just because Steve's pause was really long. _I'm… disappointed. I'm… angry. I'm… single now you went too far goodbye go back to your apartment and don't ever come looking for me again._ “... throwing a temper tantrum.”

Bucky didn't even have time to process it. Steve got up and marched out of their living room, leaving a completely baffled Bucky behind, a Bucky that really wanted to tell him that you don't actually _need_ to inform people that you're going to throw a temper tantrum, you just… do, but it was too late. Bucky could hear their bedroom door being slammed closed, and he cringed as he took his phone from his pocket.

Bucky kept himself really silent, however. He'd done enough damage with his words already.

 

***

 

Enough damage _indeed_.

It didn't take long for the changes to explode everywhere. Bucky’s Twitter was a _non grata_ place for him, mostly because everybody was sending screenshots of all the incredibly _sweet_ things Steve had added to his page. It was _unbelievable_. Most of the time, the guy couldn't even look at an attractive person without suffering of a reduction of articulated personality, but there it was. So many of his feelings bare to the world in the form of how much he loved Bucky.

Nomad’s asshole boyfriend.

That wrote extensively about Nomad’s _farts_ in his Wikipedia page.

Or at least that's what people were assuming in his mentions, and… they weren't wrong.

It wasn't long after Bucky’s changes were noticed that people started to see the changes on Nomad’s page too, and then the dots were connected. Suddenly, a lot of people were sending less nicer tweets to Bucky, who was _not_ complaining about the change in tunes. He agreed with everyone that was saying he did _not_ deserve Nomad’s love. At the moment, it felt pretty damn true.

The ‘temper tantrum’ was probably to blame, but of _course_ Steve tweeted that they were responsible for the changes. Steve had created a whole story about how he had jokingly threatened to mess with Bucky’s page but that he'd never actually do it.

“@buckybarnes believed me and was meaner )-:” Steve tweeted, with a screenshot of the fart bit.

Bucky felt _horrible._ Like he truly was the most terrible boyfriend in the world.

He sent a string of apology texts to Steve, who received, saw and _ignored_ them. Bucky’s heart broke a little bit, but he was strong. Their relationship was strong. Steve was allowed to get upset at him, and Bucky understood why. They were going to talk about it and they'd be OK.

Probably.

Meanwhile, he was going to mentally call Greg by the most unsavory names he could think of.

Six hours had passed, and Bucky just sighed when his phone vibrated again. He dispassionately looked at it, expecting more laughter from the people who were supposed to love and support him, but jolted when he realized it was a text from Steve that said, “Come to the bedroom”. With proper punctuation and without the little manual emoticons Steve loved so much.

Bucky almost ran to the bedroom. It didn't matter that it felt like he was sprinting towards his execution day. It didn't matter that Steve said “the” bedroom, not “our” bedroom, because Steve was not a writer like him and probably didn't overthink his sentences like Bucky did. Bucky just read it and sprung ready to whatever groveling would be required of him.

When Bucky flung the door open, Steve was lying down in the middle of the bed, his phone pointed at Bucky’s entry with obvious intent. Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky, and Bucky nodded that he was OK with this being filmed, no matter why.

It was probably for backlash. Or karma. Visual proof of his groveling. Steve had gotten good at social media, so it definitely was going to go somewhere.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Steve asked, with a very stern voice. His face, however, looked at Bucky softly right after he stopped talking. Bucky’s heart felt twenty pounds lighter in his chest. He knew he'd been forgiven without having to say anything for himself. Steve just wanted to mess around with him publicly.

That was _so fine_ with Bucky.

“I want to say that I'm sorry.” Bucky said, relief obvious in his voice. “That I thought we were doing similar things, but that I totally misunderstood what your intentions were.”

“What else?”

Bucky looked at him with confusion. Steve clearly expected him to do something but Bucky didn't have a clue what it was.

“That… I'm a meanie? And I’ll work on it?”

“Great for you. And?”

Steve had slowly risen from the bed and was scooting forward as carefully as he could without shaking his phone too much.

“That my boyfriend would be an incredible selfless human being if he forgave me?”

“I already am all that without having to forgive you. And?”

The phone was now really close to Bucky’s face, from the most unflattering angle possible. Bucky hoped that Steve felt really proud of himself for the great shot he had of Bucky’s nostrils.

“I… I'm gonna do the dishes for a month?” Bucky asked and, after the face Steve gave him, added, “Two months? I don't know what you want me to offer here, pal.”

“I want you to look at the camera and say, ‘I understand that you are gonna retaliate and I won't get mad at you for it’. Now, say it.”

Bucky sighed and let his shoulders drop as he repeated it. Steve stopped recording after he was done and started sniggering to himself in a rather cute way.

“Are you satisfied?” Bucky asked, quietly.

“With your apologies? Sure. I didn't need any.” Steve had just started to play the video, but he looked up at the indignant noise Bucky let out. “What? It was what Greg wanted: drama. I'm sure he's super happy for the shitstorm he orchestrated.”

Bucky opened his mouth, but closed it loudly after a few seconds and stomped out to lock himself in the bathroom.

He hated ghosts. All of them. He also hated some of his fans if Greg was a prime example. He was never going to help a ghost again if they admitted they were a fan.

Steve's laughter followed him even after he slammed the door firmly shut. Bucky was going to take a bath with glittery bath bombs and he was going to stick his phone in airplane mode and he was going to do a lot of sulking.

 _Fuck this_ , he thought, angrily turning on the tap. _Just… fuck everything_ . _But fuck. Greg._

 

***

 

The next day, when he woke up in his bed with Steve sleeping at his right side, smiling softly to his dreams like he wasn't an asshole, Bucky took a deep calming breath before taking his phone and connecting it to the internet again.

His resigned face before he repeated Steve's phrase had became a meme.

Bucky groaned and shoved himself face first in his pillow. He didn't even want to imagine what Steve was actually going to do. This… this was bad enough.


	2. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what exactly steve did to bucky's wikipedia page. 
> 
> timeline's all over the place bc fanfic's suppose to be FUN not STRESSING OVER YOUR UNWRITTEN TIMELINE, welcome to my tedtalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was i one of the first writers to post? yes. 
> 
> did it take me until the LAST DAY to come back and post the next thingy? also yes
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I do not have a beta and English is my second language. If you happen to stumble over one of my probable mistakes, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF YOU STINKY PERFECTIONIST I WROTE THIS UNDER PRESSURE PUSHING DOWN ON ME PRESSING DOWN ON YOU NO MAN ASK FOR
> 
> kidding leave them in the comments aLSO THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT LEFT A KUDO AND THE TWO OF YOU THAT BOOKMARKED IT I WISH I COULD BOOKMARK BOTH OF YOU TO MY WRITER'S HEART BC YOU BOTH MADE IT FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH YA

**Bucky Barnes**

 

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes (born March 10th, 1985) is an American singer-songwriter and author. Best known for the great, so awesome, please check it out songs he wrote in his first EP,  _ The Winter Soldier _ , that has been featured in films such as the mildly scary horror film  _ It Follows The Star, _ the cute ghost couple movie  _ 8 Their Souls _ , the beautiful animated film  _ Tiger Tiger _ , and the first movie to ever feature his songs and that also borrowed its title from one of them,  _ I Knew Him. _ (Barnes owns seventeen copies of it.)

He also was awarded the Maria Stark Book Award for his science fiction book,  _ It Takes Time to Planet  _ (it's a really good book with space travel stuff in it. I've never been to space, but it made me want to go!). 

He's also in a relationship with the beefcake superhero Nomad, who thinks he's the best guy in the world.

As in Barnes is the best guy in the world. I don't think I'm the best guy in the world. I might be the Best Guy – Superhero category, but Barnes is definitely Best Guy. Period. 

 

**Bucky Barnes**

 

**Born** James Buchanan Barnes 

March 10, 1985 (age is a secret shhh) 

Brooklyn, New York, USA

**Occupation** singer-songwriter, author 

**Genres** [weird ghostly shit]

Instruments Vocals, theremin, guitar, honestly too many instruments he's always buying weird looking things and making nice sounds out of them

**Nationality** American 

**Notable awards** Maria Stark Book Award

Superhero Nomad’s Heart

**Website** [ www.buckybarnes.com](http://www.buckybarnes.com)

 

**Early life**

 

Barnes was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. He was the second child of George Barnes and Winifred Barnes (nee Hubbard). Barnes has spoken about how he suffered from night terrors and mental health issues throughout his entire childhood, which would later in his life become an inspiration for his work, and sometimes an excuse given to his significant other to not do the dishes. 

His parents died in a car accident when he was 11 and his older sister, Rebecca Barnes, was 14. The siblings were separated initially, but were reunited under the care of the Proctors, who later adopted them permanently. The Proctors keep their lifes private, but they are great people, I swear. 

At the age of 14, Barnes started to have private lessons with the theremin, the main instrument featured in his songs (which he plays beautifully), whilst his sister studied Russian, and then taught him (he uses it to be mean to his boyfriend alongside the many Russian-speaking superheroes on the team. His boyfriend still loves him despite of it). Barnes fell in love with the theremin first but then with music in general, and he admitted in an interview that it was around that age that he started to teach himself how to play piano, guitar, and a bunch of other stuff, like the dedicated bean that he is.

Barnes was not part of any school clubs during his school career, which is sad because that means there's almost no photos of him cutely playing stuff and being participative at school. Although that does not mean his adoptive parents don't have a very large photo album with a lot of sneaky, blurry photos and one or thirty homemade films of Barnes playing music. 

His quote on his graduation book was something from Star Wars, because he's a big fan and a biggest, cutest nerd. 

 

**Musical Career**

 

Barnes loved music so much that he decided to skip college and go straight to passionately writing and playing anywhere that called him. He was a temporary member for at least 35 bands in the five years it took for his music to get picked up by  _ I Knew Him.  _

_ “ _ It was crazy.” said Barnes in an interview. “Five years of barely surviving or making any money with my music, working two jobs and living in my sister's couch at some point, but this simplistic song from my first EP I recorded with a producer that my sister knew was chosen for this tiny independent European movie about two young men falling in love again. After that, everything kind of exploded on my face.”

After the release of the movie in 2010, Bucky Barnes’ first EP  _ The Winter Soldier  _ quickly climbed to number one in all the charts possible (not surprising at all when taken into consideration how good it actually is, please go listen to it, I'm sure something there is gonna struck a chord within you!). His other songs in the EP were featured in many movies after that, and in December of 2012, Barnes released a second EP ( _ A Star Fell Right Off The Sky – and other metaphors for my loved one _ ) that was as successful as his first, and just as amazing. Early 2013 marked the time of his first American Tour,  _ Vibranium Vibes _ . 

Barnes keeps all the photos he takes with his fans on every single meet and greet of each shows he's ever performed. He had a fuckload of album that he proudly shows to anyone who mentions it. His expression when talking about fan encounters is too endearing, someone stop him, I can't handle it. 

  
  


**Author career**

 

Barnes has admitted in different interviews that his adventures with creative writing were always closely related to his songwriting, but that he took longer to trust in  his capabilities of being a decent author. 

“It's so different. Writing songs has always come to me somewhat easily, maybe because I never doubted myself in it. Writing actual stories, creating actual people and making them feel like a reality was a whole ‘nother level of puppeteering that I never really felt comfortable to me.”

Which sounds like bullshit, since he does it so well. 

His first book,  _ It Takes Time To Planet _ , was published in September 13, 2015 under the pseudonym Jack Simon, but it didn't take long for it to become a best-seller, and then Barnes released a statement confirming that he was the author. The book tells the story of Lunar Sputnikova, an astronaut that gets abducted by aliens and taken to their home planet, where she learns how to be a better human from an outsider’s perspective whilst planning her escape plan. 

His second and third books have both been children's illustrations stories and, although he admitted that he misses deeply writing about science, Barnes apparently plans on sticking to children's book for a while. 

It's mostly because he's afraid that he won't be able to write a worthy follow up for his first book. Which is silly, because we all just want to read more of his whimsical description and funny dialogue. I suggest that all of you praise his writings on all his social medias until he announces that he’ll write science fiction again someday SOON, BARNES, C’MON. 

 

**Personal Life**

 

In late 2011, Bucky Barnes was first spotted coming in and out of the Avengers Tower in Manhattan, New York. He's a good friend of Tony Stark, but that only happened after the Maria Stark Awards where they first met, but that was years later after he was first seen in the Tower. However, the frequency of Barnes’ visits started to attract the attention from the media. 

In July, 2013, Barnes admitted that he had been in a relationship with one of the Avengers for quite some time, but both of them had decided to stay quiet about it for Barnes’ safety, but got tired of never being able to go out on romantic dates. It was speculated for a long time that Barnes was in a relationship with Black Widow but, in July 4th, 2014, Barnes posted a photo on his Instagram page that featured Nomad, the only Avenger to still keep his identity a secret, holding a stuffed heart that hid the top part of his face, with a caption that said:

 

“It's been so many months of being happy with this doofus that I just refuse to keep it to myself for any longer. I love you. I don't give a shit that it's America's day and not a day for being romantic other than towards your nation, because I. Love. You. Thank you for the support, encouragement, awesomeness and prettiness. You're so easy on the eyes, it's so unfair, but I swear I'm not complaining. Stop eating my cookie dough ice cream though or I will end you.”

 

Since then, Barnes and Nomad have been spotted everywhere over the globe, in many different romantic dates that sometimes gets interrupted by bad guys. Nomad wants to make it very clear that he's forever grateful for Barnes’ endless patience with the many difficulties of dating a superhero. He knows that it's dangerous, and probably not very smart to make one of his weak spots so visible and independent, but Nomad loves Barnes stupidity the same way that Barnes loves his. 

I love you, baby. 

 

**Discography**

 

_ The Winter Soldier (2010) _

_ A Star Fell Right Off The Sky – and other metaphors for my loved one (2012) _

 

**Bibliography**

 

It Takes Time to Planet

Whoopsie Daisy and the Sorry Vase

Oh Dear Terrance and the Minor Accident

 

**Awards**

 

Best Science Fiction Book for The Maria Stark Award 

Nomad’s Heart in a Platter, Or Maybe A More Appropriate Box. One Of Those Medical Ones. 

Baby I'm Sorry I Deleted Your Awards To Write What I Wanted And Now I Don't Remember What Was Written Here I'm So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the read aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 
> 
> duderinis, you have no idea the PLANS I had to this. I was gonna MAKE A WIKIPEDIA PAGE, with the same font same EVERYTHING, with pictures and DOWNLOADABLE (how???? never got that far in the planning, but someday I might actually do it. who knows, maybe when I need to procrastinate real bad)   
> and then university happened. its a nightmare. like an actual nightmare i hate the brazilian education system nay i hate STUDYING and GROUP PROJECTS and do i really want a degree this badly???  
> i have a scholarship tho so................... dilemma, dilemma. 
> 
> the last one is gonna be what bucky the meanie did to steve's page (was it really that mean?? Idk I haven't written yet I just have a mumble jungle in me mind lmao)
> 
> if you wanna find me on Tumblr, I'm polzkadotz there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't make any sense but it was inspired by Meg Cabot's The Mediator Book Series lmao
> 
> follow me on Tumblr i'm polzkadotz there too and in a few days this is all gonna make sense I promiseeeee


End file.
